memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais
' Dies ist die Diskussion für Plasmarelais und den PlasmarelaisBot.' Ältere Diskussionen befinden sich im Archiv. This is the user talk for Plasmarelais and the PlasmarelaisBot. For older discussions see archive. Re: Hilfe:Namespace Sehe ich auch, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was da los ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass das an Deinem Edit liegt, der hat vermutlich nur was aktualisiert und Wikia hat irgendwas verändert--Bravomike 19:32, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Was mir noch gerade einfällt Wenn du willst kannst du dir auch erst einmal selbst eine eigene Sidebar anlegen. Und zwar unter Spezial:Mypage/Monaco-sidebar. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 13:51, 2. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Frage nicht kanonischer Raumschiffnamen Hallo lieber Plasmarelais, ich bitte dich hiermit um eine Abstimmung in Forum:(Alle Jahre wieder) Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse‎. Da es hier um eine schwergewichtige und grundsätzliche Frage geht, sollten möglichst viele Mitglieder abstimmen, damit man zu einem dauerhaften Ergebnis kommen kann. --Mark McWire 18:18, 7. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Arbeit Moin! Ich sehe gerade, dass du alle möglichen kleinen Änderungen vornimmst. Ich hab' momentan nix zu tun, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? 19:32, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Mein Angebot wird offen stehen, solange ich lebe. Ich fühl' mich immer mies, wenn andere arbeiten und ich faul in der Hängematte liege. ;-) 07:42, 10. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Du bist anscheinend gerade beschäftigt, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Um diese Uhrzeit gibt es nichts anderes zu tun... 23:32, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke, ich fang' dann unten an! 23:43, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Probleme mit der Anzeige Wenn du wüsstest! Alles liegt in Trümmern! Ich weiß nicht, was die da mit dem Style machen, aber hätten die nicht eine tote Seite oder eine Offline-Version für ihre Experimente nehmen können? Übrigens bedeutet rote Schrift bei mir, dass ich wütend bin. 19:38, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Also bei mir siehts auch so aus. -- 22:52, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich hab gestern auch mal mit Shisma drüber geredet, evtl hängts mit dem kleinen Software-Update von gestern zusammen. Er will wohl mal Avatar fragen. Also abwarten und Monobook verwenden ;-) -- 06:53, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Es geht wieder! Also auch der monaco-skin. -- 07:14, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Thema. ;) -- 07:24, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Romane - Buchrücken Hi, wie du sehen kannst, bin ich nun auch fleißig am sidebar anlegen (wobei ich hoffe, dass du und Herr des Chaos nix dagegen haben ;) - mir ist grad ein wenig langweilig und ich hab nach Abwechslung von den Darstellerübersichten gesucht :-) ). Mir ist bei der Bearbeitung aufgefallen, dass die Buchrückentexte in den Roman-Artikeln einfach ganz normal dargestellt werden. Ich denke wir sollten aus Copyright-Gründen diese Texte in ein blockquote-Feld legen, denn immerhin wurden diese Texte ja nicht von uns geschrieben. So wurde das auch bei den CIC-Videos gemacht (z.b. Der Todeskristall). Was meinst du dazu? --Pflaume 13:59, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Geht mir nicht anders ;) Bei der Bearbeitung sind mir dieselben Sachen aufgefallen wie dir. Ich habe die Links zum englischen Titel und die Buchnummer trotzdem drin. Was das Jahr angeht, so habe ich immer das zweite "Jahr" genommen, dann wird die Zahl angezeigt. Das erste "Jahr" habe ich aus meiner Kopiervorlage entfernt, da es mir wie ein doppelter Eintrag vorkam. Soll ich für den blockquote-Vorschlag einen neuen Forenartikel eröffnen, oder wäre die Diskussionsseite der Artikelvorlage Memory Alpha:Artikelvorlage für Bücher passender? (ich wollte das auch erst am Ende unserer Aktion machen, sonst geht das Ganze unter, bei den vielen Änderungen... ;) --Pflaume 20:38, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Bilder DVD Boxen Moin... Die Bilder, die du bei den DVD-Boxen verknüpft hast, sind nicht die richtigen Bilder für diese Boxen. Du hast die verbunden für die Slim-Boxen. Das bedeutet die, auf denen nur die halben Staffeln enthalten sind. Für die sollten extra Artikel angelegt werden. Zudem sollten zu den entsprechenden Boxen für die ganzen Staffeln die entsprechenden Bilder hinzugefügt werden. Im Moment stimmts jedenfalls nicht.--Tobi72 18:41, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Also sind für alle Fälle die Falschen. Ich habe die Staffeln. Die TNG sind alle silbern mit einer Enterprise D drauf, die DS9 komplett blau mit DS9 drauf und die Vojager sind rot mit Kommunikator Symbol und dem Föderationssymbol drauf. Vielleicht fotografiere ich die mal ab, wenn ich Zeit habe.--Tobi72 18:51, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, da passen sie. Die Anderen sehen jetzt so aus und sahen früher so aus.--Tobi72 18:56, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich habe leider nur die kompletten Staffeln. Werde mich mal dran machen, wenn ich das zeitlich gebacken bekomme.--Tobi72 18:57, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::Kein Problem.--Tobi72 19:05, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ja, das sind sie.--Tobi72 19:11, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Genau die.--Tobi72 19:19, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wäre es nicht besser, die Artikel anzulegen?--Tobi72 19:24, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, ich lösche dann mal.--Tobi72 19:28, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ich schau mir das dann mal an.--Tobi72 20:33, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) × oder · ist eine Stilfrage oder?-- 14:31, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Eigentlich nicht. × verwendet man eigentlich für Kreuzprodukte oder zum Verknüpfen von Mengen. Für eine einfache skalare Multiplikation von reellen Zahlen ist · das richtige Symbol. Du kannst natürlich auch ein Fragezeichen als Symbol für diesen Operator definieren. Gängig ist aber der Multiplikationspunkt. -- 14:47, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) also bei http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%97 steht beides als Malzeichen. -- 15:07, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Es sind ja auch beides Malzeichen. Und im ersten Absatz des WP-Artikels wird auch erklärt, was ich oben anzudeuten versucht habe. -- 15:18, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Raumschiff-Klasse-HGI würdest du bitte 18:16, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Aber klar doch! -- 20:38, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: Von mir aus können die Änderungen bleiben. --Mark McWire 22:42, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Planetenschlussfolgerung hoffe du bist gut angekommen :) also, würdest du bitte umwandeln in }}? danke im voraus - 12:51, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Klar. Wie war das denn mit den Zahlen, wolltest du nicht auch noch die Zahlwörter von arabischen Zahlen erzeugen lassen? -- 12:57, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) entschuldige die mühe. ich dachte das oben währe eindeutig gewesen :(. soweit ich sehen kann ist es jetzt aber richtig. danke für die mühe :)-- 18:42, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re: Nur aus reiner Neugier... Tja, ich war genau wie du einfach neugierig. Ich wollte mal sehen, was passiert, wenn man mehrere IWLs setzt, oder welche zu nicht existierenden Artikeln. Aber diese Software ist langweilig, sie gibt weder eine Fehlermeldung aus, noch spackt sie ab, sie färbt die Links ja nicht einmal rot... 22:51, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das lässt sich bestimmt einrichten. Meinst du, das ist eine Überlegung wert? 09:39, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) In Arbeit Hallo, kann man deinem Bot klar machen, dass er nicht in Artikeln arbeitet, die in Arbeit sind? Hintergrund: Ich habe mir auf meinen Rechner geladen. Dabei schaue ich mir die Episode an und trage alles in ein Dokument. Und wenn immer ich etwas kopiere, dann wird das komplette Dokumnet einmal ausgetauscht. Problem nun, wenn dein Bot was macht und ich das nicht mitbekomme, mache ich dessen Arbeit wieder rückgängig... Währe also sinnvoller, wenn der InArbeit-Artikel erkennne würde und da nichts drin ändert.--Tobi72 21:26, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Kein Problem, war nur ein Vorschlag... Hatte gestern durch Zufall den japanischen Link gesehen und eben den polnischen und hätte die Beiden beinahe überschrieben... Naja, den japanischen hatte ich ja versehendlich schon beseitigt.--Tobi72 21:33, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kalendervorlagen Hi. Wir hatten ja schon mal darüber geredet, für die Kalendertage die zwischengeschalteten Vorlagen zu eliminieren. Mit dem Bot die ganzen Einbindungen zu ändern dürfte ja eigentlich kein Problem sein; ist allerdings dummerweise nicht überall einheitlich gelöst. Wie man dann die ganzen Löschungen danach durchzieht muss man dann sehen. Aber wie gesagt, die Einbindungen könntest Du eigentlich für Januar bis Dezember schon mal ändern.--Bravomike 20:29, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ah, danke für die Änderungen. Was die Rechte angeht kann ich das allein natürlich nicht entscheiden, denn es würde ja entweder darauf hinauslaufen, Dich zum Admin zu machen oder dem Bot Adminrechte zu verpassen. Zumindest gegen ersteres hätte ich nichts :) aber einfach so kann man das natürlich nicht machen.--Bravomike 07:37, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Die ganze Sache scheint mir irgendwie nicht ganz durchdacht und sollte schon vereinheitlicht werden. Die Artikel sind ja deutlich Meta-Artikel, aber ob sie deswegen in den Memory-Alpha-Namensraum gehören… bin mir nicht sicher. Umgekehrt müsste der Kalender eben mindestens „Kalender (Meta-Trek)“ heißen, wenn er in den Hauptnamensraum kommt. Vielleicht noch mal hier anfragen, was die anderen denken.--Bravomike 07:58, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Re:Bild ohne Herkunft? Hallo plasmarelais. Leider kann ich dir momentan echt nicht mehr sagen, wo ich das her hab. Blöd auch, dass ich das damals nicht dabei geschrieben hab. Aber ich guck mal ob ich das herausfinden kann. -- 08:44, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das müsste aus gewesen sein: http://ds9.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/3x20/improbablecause_493.jpg. Ich werds nachtragen. -- 08:56, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habs auch garnicht mehr gewusst. Hab nur durch Zufall direkt auf Anhieb in der richtigen Folge geguckt.^^ -- 09:55, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Admin Hallo. Ich hab Dich mal als Admin vorgeschlagen. Bei dem was Du alles so machst kannst Du die Rechte bestimmt gut gebrauchen.--Bravomike 17:54, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Re:Vorlage:Screencap Kein Problem, werd ich ab jetzt machen. Hab wohl den Zeitpunkt verpasst, an dem die Vorlage eingeführt wurde. Hatte die Diskussion dazu zwar anfangs noch verfolgt, irgendwann wurde es mir dann aber zu "technisch" :). Gruß--Joe-le 15:03, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Oh vielen Dank. Lob hört man natürlich immer gerne :)--Joe-le 15:40, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC)